powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Green With Evil Part 5: The Green Rangers Identity
The Green Rangers Idendity! is the 16th episodie of Of The First Arc OfPower Rangers War Of The Wizards and the 4th part of the Green With Evil Mini Series. Synopsis With Help from another Universe Zerak the rangers finally find out who they've been fighting. Episodie "Zerak!" Luke growled in anger as Jason held his Second in Command back. "Easy Luke we're not in any shape to take him on here in the command Center call Zeran." Jason said as Luke nodded as "Zerak" blinked. "Command Center is what its called here huh?" He asked as Luke brought up his communicator. "This is Luke To Zeran to read me we've got a code red situation Zerak The Butcher is in the command center I repeat Zerak The Butcher is in the command center!" Luke shouted into the communicator. "Zerak The Butcher?" He questioned in confusion. At that point Zeran teleported in staff at the ready. Zeran glared at his brother and said, "Hold it right there brother, I don't know how you got into the Command Center! But you'll not trash this place the way, The Green Ranger did!" Zerak growled momentarily drawing his staff before speaking in a rather angry tone. "Says the man whos rangers trashed the Mystic Forest." Zerak stated trying to get his point across that he was not from here. And that's when the ramifications of what was going on hit Zeran. The wizard said, "I see, yes, i think i get it,." Zeran then looked at them and said, "Tell me rangers are any of your familiar with the theory of infinite universes." "I'm familiar with that fascinating Hypothesis." Billy said as Luke flung his hands up in the air. "TRANSLATION ANYONE!" Luke shouted. "It means he is familiar with it." Julia said as everyone looked at her. "YOU UNDERSTOOD HIM?!" They all shouted as Julia shrugged her shoulders. "You pick it up rather quickly when you've hung around him for a while." Julia said with a grin. Zeran looked at him. "I think it's safe to say that well...brother. We both suffered the loss of..." Tears welled up in Zeran's eyes. "Kira." Zerak nodded. "We have." He said with a sad sigh. "Look we will discuss this later Rangers lets move and deal with Goldar ITS MORPHIN TIME!" Jason shouted as they all pulled out their morphers before sparks flew from the catching the rangers off gaurd. "Aiyiyiyiyi! Its an interdimensial Beam that is trying to locate Zordon! thats what caused the Power Surge! Its hit the Morphin Grid!" Alpha said as Luke kicked a part of the command center. "Son Of A Bitch! At this rate Zerak's going to destroy free will!" Luke cursed. Zeran smirked and said, "Not if I have anything to say about it." he then looked at his brother and "Um...brother would you care to do a little improvisation with me?" Zerak nodded. "Of course lets do this Brother once we do Rangers watch your back." Zerak said as Luke blinked. "Did Zerak just tell us to watch our back?" Luke asked in shock trying to soak this all in that this was NOT the Zerak they had been battling. Zerak sighed. Zeran and he collectivelly told him, We'll explain later." Up in space things were getting well interesting. "So let me see if I got this right Zerak. This is your brother...from another Universe.." Rita asked blinking in confusion. The Zeran that came in bore a similarity to jack Nicholson in the shining. "Heeere's Zeran!' he said lokinga round like he wanted to kill something. "Yes Rita and I belive things are going to get rather...interesting around here." Zerak said with an evil laugh. Down on earth in the command center suddenly the lights went back on around the command center. "Alright Billy Zeran and Zerak!" Luke said as Zerak grinned. "All in a day in the battle for free will now rangers go deal with my evil self's minion Goldar." Zerak said as Jason nodded. "Keep looking for Zordon while we take care of goldar." Jason sad as Alpha and the two wizards nodded. "ITS MORPHIN TIME!" Jason shouted as everyone pulled out their morphers. ANKYLOSAURS! MASTODON! PTERODACTYL! TRICERATOPS! SABER-TOOTH TIGER! TYRANNOSAURS! Suddenly the group of six rangers was teleported down to earth where the attack was going on. "POWER RANGERS!" They shouted ready to do battle. Suddenly some Iggy's and Putties came flipping in over the rangers ready to do battle with Earth's defenders. The Rangers began doing battle with the putties and Iggy's before a rock came rolling by and a Scorpin ran over it before it exploded and an energy shot up revealing the figure. "Scorpina!" Luke shouted as she jumped down to the battle field. Suddenly she began slicing at the rangers one by one before sending Jason flying as she spoke as the rangers were recovering. "Alright Power Geeks I'm tired of fooling around!" She said before suddenly lighting up her weapon. "Now Feel My Sting!" She shouted launching a boomerang like weapon towards the rangers hitting each one of the ranger sending them flying in the air as Luke growled slowly getting up. Suddenly the earth began to shake as The Rangers looked up to see Goldar stomping down on earth laughing as the rangers had to roll to the side. "Jason! Luke! We've gotta use a new tatic!" Billy said as The two nodded in agreement. Back at the Commander Center Zerak, Zeran and Alpha were strugling still trying to locate Zordon. "Aiyiyiyiyi! The Rangers need your help Zordon! We need your help!" Alpha said in desperation. "Aplha! Apprentice!" A voice statically said. "SENSEI?!" The two brothers asked followed by a "WILL YOU STOP THAT?!". "Can you red me?" It said again as Alpha spoke. "Zordon! Yes Zordon I'm picking you up!" Alpha cried out. "I'm in-Q-9 do you read me." It said again. "Q-9 We're on it Zordon come on you two lets get to work." Alpha said. "On it." They said again followd by another "WILL YOU STOP THAT?!" Back at the battle unknown that The Green Ranger had once again infriltrated the Power Chamber. "So you Stupid Power Geeks ready to give up?!" Rita asked. "It will be much easier on you if you just give up and hand over free wills fate!" Zerak added in. "FORGET IT ZERAK!" Luke shouted. "Luke yo are a fool!" Zerak shouted before Jason spoke up. "YOUR THE FOOL IF YOU THINK WE'LL EVER SURRENDER TO YOU!" He shouted. "I've had enough of this crap you ready Jason?!" Luke asked as Jason nodded. "You know it man!" Jason shouted as him and the other four raised their hands to the sky. "WE NEED DINOZORD POWER NOW!" They shouted. "I NEED ANKYLOSAURS DINOZORD POWER NOW!" Luke shotued as suddenly the six dinozords came charging in. 'Perfect.' Zerak said with a smirk in space. Suddenly the rangers jumped into the air into their zords. "Log on!" Jason shouted. "Zack Here, Lets get this party started!" Zack called out. "Billy Here, Systems Ready for action." Billy stated. "Trini here Ready to Rock!" She called out. "Kimberly Here, Alright guys lets do it!" Kimberly said. "Luke here, Lets send this gold clown packing!" Luke shouted. "Activate Power Crystals!" Jason shouted as they all pulled out their coins for their power crystals. "Power Up!" They all called. "Activating Ankylosaurs Warrior Mode!" Luke called placing his power Crystal in its spot. "Move out!" Jason shouted as the Zords began racing forward into the Tank mode. "Ankylosaurs Warrior Mode has been activated!" Luke's computer stated. "Lets show them so Megazord Power!" Jason called out. "Megazord Sequence has been activated!" The computor said as both zords began forming into position before for the Dino Megazord the Pteradtacl Dinozord came flying in before clamping over the chest after the Tyrannosaurs head ducked down underneeth. "Megazord Activated" The Dino Megazord machine called out. Suddenly Goldar charged in and the two zords began punching and sent him flying. "An eclipse has started Solar Power Diminishin." Billy stated as Luke cursed. "Damn it its a trap!" Luke snarled in anger. The Dino Megazord took goldar's sword and quickly flipped him off his feet as Luke looked at his Solar power. "Billy wasn't kidding this is not good!" Luke snarled. Goldar came over slicing at the Dino Megazord as Luke kicked him in the gut before The Dino Megazord slapped him to the side. "Give it up Goldar your outnumber and out Matched" Luke stated. "Not fo Long go Scorpina!" Rita shouted who nodded jumping in postion. "NOW LETS SEE HER GROW!" Rita shouted throwing the wand down as she grew into her real form and laughed. "Try me on for Size Orange Ranger!" Scorpina shouted as Luke turned around with the Ankylosaurs Megazord. "UGH! You are one Ugly Mofo how did you seduce my father again?" Luke asked getting into postion ready to strike. Scorpina charged in and sliced down on Luke only to be sliced on a two way sliced from Goldar on the Dino Megazord and Ankylousaurs Megazord. "Solar Power down 25%!" Billy shouted in concern. "Damn it Back off Scorpin Bitch!" Luke shouted backhanding her. "LUCAS!" Zeran shouted. "Now is NOT the time to be questioning me on my language Zeran!" Luke stated. Suddenly Goldar came charging in and sliced down on the two Megazord as Scoripia kicked the two Megazords as Luke growled. "Cheep move Zerak!" Luke growled in anger. "We're losing power fast! We're Down to 50%! Luke how are you holding up!" Jason asked. "50% as well!" Luke shouted. "Rangers Get out of there!" Zerak shouted as Luke growled. "No way Zerak! My mother wouldn't forgive me if I ran away now how are you guys hanging in there!" Luke asked. "As long as we got power we can keep going!" Jason shouted. "Bloody stubborn as the Groovy Rangers!" Zeran shouted throwing his hands up in the air. Suddenly Goldar came from out of no where and drop kicked the two of them knocking the zords down as the sun was finally eclipsed. "Oh a black sun is a thing of bueaty isn't Zerak and Zeran?!" Rita asked as Zerak and his brothers evil counterpart laughed. "Now you fools will be powerless to stop us and free will will meet its end!" Zerak laughed as Luke growled. "Not on our Watch Zerak Jason the power swords!" Luke shouted as Jason nodded. "Power Swords!" Jason called to the sky as two swords landed in the ground before stabbing next to the megazords before the two megazords grabbed the swords standing up. The two Megazord's began slicing the two monsters a few times before sending them flying. "Alright now we have a chance!" Luke shouted as Jason nodded. "Agreed!" He said before suddenly they heard. "NOW GREEN RANGER GO!" Rita shouted before they turned around to an Evil laugh. "Man Green Ranger!" Jason growled. "Lets go! You pathetic Power Rangers are Finally going down and My Father will be avenged!" Tommy shouted as he jumped into the fray of battle slicing at the two Megazord's as if it was nothing. After a few slashes The Rangers growled. "Man we don't have enough power to finish this fight." Jason stated. It wasn't long before the rangers were over powered and they were flung to the ground de morphed. "Where are the Zords?!" Luke asked in shock. "Over here!" Jason shouted as they raced over into a crater in time to see them explode. "ANKYLOSAURS!" Luke shouted covering his mouth falling to his knees. "OUR ZORDS!" Jason shouted in anger as Rita Zerak and Zeran laughed evil before disappearing. "They're totaled!" Kimberly shouted in tears. "I don't believe it its like Rita destroyed a part of us!" Zack stated in shock. "They we're always they're when we needed them." Billy stated. "Now they're gone just when we needed them the most." Trini said in disbelief. Back at Command Center Kimberly got up sighing. "Power Rangers are History.." Kimberly stated in shock. Zeran and Zerak looked at the viewing globe replaying the scene before both saying. "REALLY BAD DAY!" They said followed by a "WILL YOU STOP THAT?!" They said. "It's over! Rita's won!" Trini stated. Luke's eyes were beginning to twitch as they each were ready to give up before finally. "Okay this is pathetic guys!" Luke finally snapped. Zeran blinked as Luke continued. "Come on guys okay sure we lost our Zords but there is still a chance to come back from this! Are we going to just stand by and let Zerak Zearn's evil self and Rita take over this planet and destroy free will?!" Luke asked as Zeran blinked in shock. "Luke you are so much like your mother.." Zeran stated in shock. "Billy what are the chances of bringing Zordon back online." Alpha asked. "Less than 10%" Billy said as Luke spoke. "Isn't the smallest percent of victory enough for us to keep fighting. Zeran, Zerak do you guys think you can put the zords back together?" Luke asked. "Leave it to us!" Both said followed by a "WILL YOU STOP THAT?!" as the two Wizards took off to deal with the situation. "Guys...now that they're gone I have something to tell you...I've known who the Green Ranger is for sometime...its time I tell you who it is. Alpha...can I use the Computor real quick." He said as Alpha nodded. "Go right ahead Luke." Alpha said before Luke could though an lighting bolt shot though. "Rangers." It said as Luke looked up. "ZORDON!" Luke said in realif. "Luke where is my apprentice?" Zordon asked as Luke sighed. "Hes restoring the Zords." He said as Zordon nodded. "Than what I have to say can wait..continue." He said as Luke nodded typing in a few buttons in the computer as Billy looked. "Its coming together guys." Billy said as Luke closed his eyes before the image came into view. "I don't believe it..." Jason said in shock. "Tommy?" Kimberly asked in shock. To Be Continued Category:Power Rangers: The War Of The Wizards (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Arc) Category:HollowOmega